criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bank Killer
The Bank Killer 'is case 13 of Grimsborough 2 (Financial Center) Plot The victim was a Homeless man named Warren Hide, he was strangled to death inside of grimsborough bank. His killer was a businessman named Paul Stevenson Paul felt that Warren Hide had been borrowing too much money from the city bank, and wanted him to stop. Warren however refused, he wouldn't give up till he had more than enough money to live a luxury life. Mark Thomson was the CEO of Paul. He demanded that Grimsness had to stop giving money to Warren or anyone that wasn't aligned to Grimsness. As the company was losing money. Paul Stevenson knew something had to be done about, he explained to Maxwell and the player that more than half of the companies savings had gone to Warren, and this was becoming over the top. Paul Stevenson pleaded guilty to Judge Hall, and was sentenced to 30 years in prison without parole eligibility Victim * 'Warren Hide '''(Found dead in the city bank) Weapon * '''Strangulation Killer * Paul Stevenson Killer Profile * The Killer is Rich ' * The Killer owns '''Office Shoes ' * The Killer drinks 'Energy Drinks ' * The Killer has 'Green Eyes ' * The Killer wears a '''Tie ' ' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *'Jack Ryan' - Stock Trader (33) OwnsOfficeShoes, Rich *'Mark Thomson '- CEO of Grimsness (39) Rich, OwnsOfficeShoes, GreenEyes *'Paul Stevenson '- Businessman (31) DrinksEnergyDrinks, Rich, OwnsOfficeShoes, GreenEyes *'Julian Martez '- Immigrant (42) DrinksEnergyDrinks,OwnsOfficeShoes,GreenEyes *'Seala Horben '- High School Student (16) Rich, DrinksEnergyDrinks, GreenEyes Crime Scenes * 1: Grimsborough Bank * 2: ATM * 3: Grimsborough Bank Bonus (Differences) (3/45) stars needed. * 4: Homeless Camp * 5: Broken Car * 6: Homeless Camp Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed. * Floor 12 * Mark's Desk * Floor 12 Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed. Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Grimsborough Bank (Clues: Victim's Body, Poker Chip) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfile= WearsATie. MurderWeapon= Strangulation) * Examine Poker Chip (Minigame= Find The Same) (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Jack Ryan) * Interrogate Jack Ryan about murder (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Homeless Camp (Clue: Safe) * Examine Locked Safe (Minigame= Decode) (Cost 1 Star) * Examine Safe (Minigame= Find) (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Golden Watch) * Examine Golden Watch (Minigame= Reveal) (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Mark Thomson) * Talk To Mark about Watch (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Floor 12 (Clue: Locked Cabinet) * Examine Locked Cabinet (Minigame= Decode) (Cost 1 Star) * Examine Cabinet (Minigame= Find) (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Deal Card) * Analyze Deal Card (00:07:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Paul Stevenson) * Talk To Paul (Cost 1 Star) * Go To Chapter 2 (Cost: Free) Chapter 2: * Investigate ATM (Clue: Unlocked Safe) * Examine Unlocked Safe (Minigame= Find) (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Contract) * Analyze Contract (06:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= Rich) * Investigate Mark's Desk (Clue: Ripped Application) * Examine Ripped Application (Minigame= Restore) (Cost 1 Star) * Analyze Job Application (00:30:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Julian Martez) * Talk to Julian about the victim (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Suspect Profile) * Examine Suspect Profile (Minigame= Find The Same) (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Seala Horben) * Ask Seala about the victim (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewClue= Drink Can) * Examine Drink Can (Minigame= Find The Same) * Analyze Energy Drink Can (00:06:00) (Result: KillerProfile= DrinksEnergyDrinks)